During production of agricultural crop products, whether the crop is intended as animal feed materials or vegetation destined for human consumption and once the soil has been prepared, it is necessary to disperse seed, fertilizer, and/or vegetation or pest treatment materials in a manner intended to maximize the product yield and use of treatment products associated with the area available. A consistent and uniform application of seed and treatment materials increases the potential of generating the desired yield and crop quality. During growth cycles it is also periodically desired or even necessary, to treat a field that includes established vegetation with supplemental agricultural materials such as insecticides, fertilizers, pesticides, and/or supplemental seeding to address washout or crop damage due to adverse weather conditions, pests, or the like.
Although the initial treatment and planting processes can be undertaken by virtually any implement or machine that is constructed to traverse a field, special care must be exercised during the application of treatments applied to those fields associated with an established crop so as to not unduly interfere, stunt, or possibly destroy the established crop materials. Such considerations resulted in the development of high-clearance crop vehicles or agricultural vehicles configured to traverse establish crop materials without unduly interfering with the established crops. Many such vehicles are provided as towable or self-powered vehicles that include elevated power and drivetrain systems such that the majority of the vehicle can traverse established crops without interfering or damaging the established crop materials.
Many such high-clearance vehicles include one or more extendable booms that are configured to spray liquid treatment materials to established crops. Such machines, whether towed or self-powered, commonly include a tank or reservoir supported by the chassis of the underlying vehicle and a pump system configured to communicate the liquid treatment materials to the respective booms. Although such machines have proved adequate for application of liquid crop treatment materials, such machines are ill-configured for applying granular agricultural products to fields that contain established crops. It is periodically desirable to disperse granular agricultural products, whether for supplemental seeding processes, fertilizing activities, insecticide, pesticide, and/or herbicide products in granular form to achieve the benefits of delayed time release, extended treatment periods, etc., that can be better achieved with granular treatment materials than liquid treatment materials. A need therefore exists for a system and method of dispensing granular commodities over areas associated with a previously established crop.
Another concern to desired crop growth and development, and a concern that is not unique to virgin soil or established crop applications, is the concern for generally uniform application or dispersal of seeding and/or treatment materials. Non-uniform seeding practices can result in undesirable crop densities and non-uniform application of treatment materials can result in damage to the crop by over concentration of treatment materials or less than desired treatment of the established crops. Both such incidence can increase operating costs due to reduced product yields and/or inefficient usage of the treatment materials. Turning activities can exacerbate the concerns associated with undesired overconcentration or under application of treatment and/or seed materials.
Those skilled in the art appreciate that, absent manipulation of respective material distribution rates, those areas located radially inward relative to a turn direction are subject to more concentrated application levels than those areas that are located radially outward relative to the turn direction during turning activities. During seeding activities, such discrepancies become evident as crop densities vary sequentially from highly populated areas to less populated areas associated with turning activities. Many operators, in an attempt to mitigate such variations, undertake seeding activities in as many straight line application directions as a given field will accommodate.
Unfortunately, such processes are somewhat inefficient. That is, many operators repeatedly start and stop seeding and/or treatment application processes during turning activities to achieve as many straight row seeding configurations as a field will accommodate in an effort to achieve a more uniform treatment concentration. Suspending treatment processes during turning activities consumes greater fuel and increases the operating time associated with generating a desired uniform material treatment for each particular field. A need therefore exists for a granular commodity dispersal system and method of dispersing granular commodity that can manipulate the amount of commodity delivered in the respective right hand and left hand lateral sides of a vehicle to provide more uniform material concentrations to the radially inside and radially outside lateral sides of a vehicle during turning activities.